


oh memories (the plum fic)

by PhanStylinson



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Precum, Rimming, Top!Bucky, bottom!Steve, i blame izzy, its literally just plums, plums, the whole point is plums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhanStylinson/pseuds/PhanStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you know how bucky wants to eat plums to regain his memory? yeah well he does that, but steve helps him</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh memories (the plum fic)

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry

Steve was just sitting on the couch waiting for bucky to be home. What did he even go out for? Steves not sure. He was too busy looking at buckys bare ass to even think straight.

Bucky has been working out a lot lately. Steve thinks it helps calms him, but sometimes it looks like hes gone too far and is about to collapse. But for some reason the sweat dripping down his naked body as he does pull ups in the doorway, does something to steve. Oh yeah, bucky tends to forget cothes so hes usually naked most of the time.

As he bordely looks around the room for something to do he realises buckys phone, which he always forgets also, is on the coffee table. Curiosity gets the best of him and he picks it up. Its not like theres a password because this is the third phone he has gotten bucky, he just keep forgetting the passwords, so now he just leaves is unlocked.

Steve is surprised that when he opens it up, safari is already running, he waits for the screen to load. What he didnt expect was to see an article about…plums?

Its odd but for some reason it intrigued him. And whatever bucky is interested in, he is too. Its only write they are, were, best friends. Even i steve gets hard thinking about his best friends on a daily basis.

‘plums are scientifically proven to promote memory gain, for people have short term memory, or even amesia, although it is almost nearly impossible for them to regain full memory, but it does help’ 

Steve reads this, and it warms his heart. Could bucky be trying to remember him? Their friendship? Or maybe just himself. Yeah thats the most realistic. At this point bucky just seems to kind of loathe him.

Steve continues reading. ‘Other things that help a person regain memory is sexual activity’ that just sent steves mind reeling. ‘Not full on intercourse, but oral and just touching your partner while they are in a calm state could help.’ steve didnt realise he was palming himself until the front door started to open, taking him away from his thoughts. 

He shot up, throwing the phone on the floor, hoping it didnt break, and turned around to see bucky, wide eyed and holding a supermarket bag and eating a plum. “Bucky hi, where did you go? I was about to call you and ask what you wanted for dinn-” 

“I left my phone here, and why were you on it” bucky asked. ‘Oh god’ steve thought as bucky took another bite of his plum and the juices dripped down his face. Steve moaned. 

Bucky had an expressionless face was his eyes travelled down steves body. “Why are you hard?” he asked walking towards a panicking steve, dropping the bag we was holding on the couch. He took the last bite of his plum and licked the juices off his sweet, red lips. Steve didnt know what to say. He kept a panicked expression on his face as bucky leans down to get his phone off the ground and put his plum core on the coffee table. Looking at bucky bent over, his face right next to his leaking hard clothed cock, made steve squirm him his spot, tring to contain a moan as the thoughts traveled through his head.

Bucky stands back up, face to face with steve, and unlocks his phone. He stares at the screen and raises his eyebrows. “Did you get up to the part where is says to encourgae your partners prefrences and kinks” he says leaning in and whispering it into steves ear. Which got him a quiet whine. Before he pulls back he sucks steves ear for a second too short and leaves a flustard steve standing there squiriming.

“i -im sorry buck, i just was bored and” bucky cuts him off. “Sit down” he demands. So steve complies and sits down, right next to the bag. “Take off your shorts” he says sternly to steve, to which he takes off his shorts, which has a wet spot on them. And when he gets them off he realised that his underwear has an even bigger wet patch on them. He slides him hand to touch his tip but before he can, buckys arm stops him. 

“no , you have to do what i say” and at that steve couldn't help but buck his hips up and moan to the low demanding voice. 

“See that bag right next to you?” he asks almost rhetorically. Either way, steve nods, anticipating what is to come. Hopefully it will be him. “I read that article and thought to myself, i should really get some of these, hopefully they will help, but i kept on reading and got to that part. You know, the one that had you thinking dirty thoughts about me. I know you watch me in the morning, and i dont forget to wear clothes, i just love seeing you hot and bothered.” he finished which a smirk, reaching into the bag and pulling out a big plum, probably the biggest steve has ever seen.

“I want you, completely naked and on all fours and the floor by the time i come back.” steve never thought he could move this fast, but theres a lot of things bucky does to bring out the best in him. He quickly takes his underwear and t shirt off and moves the coffee table out of the way and gets down on all fours.

Its a couple minutes before bucky returns, and when he does, hes shirtless and carrying three more plums in his hand, and one in his mouth. “Good, youve done what i told you to do, good boy” he praises steve with a light slap on the ass. He walks around to the front of steve and crouches down. At this level, steve is perfectly alighned with buckys crotch, and could easily deepthroat him right here, not that hes thought about doing that before…

Bucky is wearing light grey sweatpants, and no underwear. Steve can tell this by the way his cock is fattening up and bobbing the longer he looks at steve in this position.

He takes steves face gently in his right hand and cradles it to look up at him. He takes a bite of his plum and leans in to kiss steve. ‘He tastes so sweet’ steve thinks as bucky swipes his tongue over his bottom lip. Steve quickly opens his mouth because bucky just feels so good.

What he wasnt expecting was bucky to spit his bite of plum in his mouth and pulls away. “Swallow” bucky simply demanded, and of course steve did as he was told. 

“Now you see this plum?” he says and he twirls it around in his hand. “You are going to eat this plum out while i eat you out.” steve is so turned on that he almost falls, but bucky catched him in time. “If you fall while i eat you out, you will punished” he says then puts the big plum up to steves mouth. “Open it up”

Steve is not sure how he is going to do this, but for buckys sake , he will try. He starts licking the end of the plum, and nibbling at it. He tries this over and over again, while bucky holds it up to his mouth. After about thirty seconds he gets a little hole at the bottom, and tries pushing his tongue through. He looks up at bucky for his approval. “Youre doing very well baby, here hold this, ill get started on you, youve been waiting long enough. Steve moans around the plum that he is now holding.

Bucky grabs himself trying to relieve some pressure, sighing quietly, and get up walking around steve. He can feel bucky kneel behind him and spread his ass cheeks. “ i dont hear slurping” bucky said from behind him. ‘Oh, right’ steve thinks. Too caught up in the pleasure he imagines bucky giving him.

He continues poking his tongue inside of the plum, tasting the juices, feeling them roll down his chin and neck on to the carpet. 

Steve felt buckys breath on his asshole, he shivered at it. Then, bucky licked right over his hole, with his warm, sweet mouth. He needs something inside of him, he doesnt care, it could be one of the fucking plums, just something.

Steve felt buckys tongue tease his entrance, ‘just push in’ he thought. Finally, just as steve pushes back, bucky pushes in. it felt so good that steve was literally biting the plum. 

“Hmm buck, yes please” buckys response was a tap on the butt as his tongue kept pushing into steve. “I dont hear you eating out that plum, my memory is on the line.” he says. So steve immediately licks a stripe over the hole he created in the plum. Anything for bucky. 

His jaw started getting tired the longer he sucked. He stopped for a second to catch his breath, which breathing was something he forgot to do, because buckys tongue was fucking magical, it did things to him. He let his head hand and he could see his dick hanging there leaking onto the carpet, he watched as buckys free hand goes to his balls and massages them.

This was enough motivation to get his mouth back on the plum. It was so juicy, and plump. Why was he turned on by this? Is it bad to be? Maybe bucky is a wizard, whos knows.

“I want you to finger it. You finger it, i finger you.” “bucky” steve moaned, pushing back against his tongue. “Lay on your elbows, use both hands.” so steve gets down on his elbows and puts the plum in his left hand. 

He circles his thumb around the edges of the hole, and pushes in. the sound it made must have alerted bucky because he took that as a sign to push his middle finger into steve. “Mmm bucky yes” bucky kept pushing down to his knuckle. All steve wanted was more. So he switched fingers and mimicked what bucky was doing to him. It was so pleasing watching the juices from the plum push out as he pushes in. 

Without warning, bucky snuck another finger, and jammed it in hitting his prostate. The pleasure was too much that steve dropped the plum, and it rolled under the table. “Bucky, bucky please i need more. Add another finger.” reluctantly, bucky does. He adds two more. And since he had no lube, theres a drag, but it hurts so good. 

“i cant take this any longer.” bucky says as he pulls his fingers out and flips steve over. He pulls out his hard cock from his wet joggers and strokes it a few times. “I dont have any lube, i guess ill have to improvise.” he said smirking.

He grabs one of the plums and sticks his finger through it. He takes steves hips and pushes them up against his own, his cock getting friction from this, causing him to moan. Steve wraps his legs around buckys waist. 

Bucky takes the plum and puts it up to steves hole, and squeezes its juices into him. Rubbing it all around his hole. This was making steve moan, which made bucky even harder. So bucky took the plum, poked a hole all the way through it with his thumb, then rubbed it up and down his dick to get it lubed.

“Bucky i dont care just fuck me alrea-” steve couldnt finish because bucky was already inside of him. In one swift movement he was balls deep and letting steve adjust. It takes him a few seconds but he does ajdust. He nods to bucky and bucky continues on. 

One thrust after another he slams into steve, his tight slick hole giving bucky so much pleasure. “Fuck, yeah, bucky, i n-need more” he says, chopped up with each thrust. 

If he wants more, then bucky will give him more. He takes the second plum and lines it up at steves entrance. Steve can feel the cold plum and gasps. He moans “yes please” is all he can manage.

Bucky swiftly lines his dick up with the plum, and pushes it in. steve actually screams. “Bucky holy shit yes oh my god i love you.” his words were slurred because the amount of euphoria he was in. the plum was nestled tightly against him prostate, it was hurting because of how good it felt. And with every thrust bucky gave him the closer he was to coming.

“Babe, buck, im gonna come.” he was erratically humping the air searching for friction. “hand me your plum baby.” bucky says to steve, who is not sure what his plans are but is feeling too good to care.

He hands the plum to bucky, and bucky takes hold of steves dick putting the plum on the tip, sinking it down an inch. “I want you to cum in this, can you do that for me baby?” he asks steve softly. They are both sweaty, and aching, but it all feels so good.

The plum was still warm from steves mouth. It felt so good. Bucky was still thrusting into him, he could feel the plum oozing juices from inside of him. Bucky too the plum on steves dick and started moving it up and down.

“Bucky im gonna cum” he says breathlessly. So bucky takes this chance to go faster. He can feel steves walls contract, and his thusts getting sloppy. He can also feel how soft the plum got. There's a hole from where he was thrusting into.

It only took a couple more thrusts and they were both coming. Steve came first, into the hole in the plum, grabbing onto the carpet for something, because the pleasure was just too much.

Bucky came right after, with the heat of his walls contracting and with the plum not helping, he released into steve with a groan of ‘steve’.

As they both rode out their highs, they stared at each other. Hair wild, skin sweaty, out of breath. To steve bucky was and will always be the most beautiful thing to him.

“Bucky i want you to eat me out” and well, you dont have to ask bucky twice. He goes down on steve so fast, he almost missed. Steve was oversensitive, but the feeling of buckys tongue always gives him strength. 

“You taste so good” bucky moans as gets his finger in there to scoop out the extra plum. He gets most of it, then crawls up to steves face and kisses him. 

“So, do you think the plums helped with your memory?” steve asks only half joking  
“Yeah i think so, because i have this feeling that ive wanted your dick for 80 years.” they both laugh and kiss a little more. Sure they always gets asked why theres a purple stain on the carpet, or why they always have a surplus of plums, but thats just something two old men are allowed to keep secret.


End file.
